Saving Grace
by Ms.HighFunctioningSociopath
Summary: Godric goes through the True death leaving Katherine (oc) and Eric to try and move on. Will they find love in each other or will they just become closer as friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This is insane, Godric!", bellowed Eric.

The meeting had adjourned. When Godric disappeared his progeny, Eric Northman, had went in search of him. Eric knew just where to find him, for he could feel all of Godric's thoughts and emotions.

Pain.

Fear.

A strange sense of welcoming.

Eric knew that Godric was going to meet the True Death.

"It is not insanity. I am ready to meet my fate."

"What about me? What about Katherine? Are you just going to abandon her, too?"

Eric could see the pain in Godric's eyes when he mentioned Katherine. She had always had a spot in Godric's frozen heart.

"She is better off without me. I have done nothing but cause her pain", whispered Godric.

"That's not true. That has never been true," came a female voice.

Katherine stepped out onto the rooftop. She had followed Eric, for she too had wondered where Godric had gone off to. She had heard everything that was said between Godric and Eric.

"Everything that had happened to me was because I let it. I could have left your side anytime I wanted. **I** chose to stay. **My** choices led to good and bad things happening to me. You were not the cause of those things. I was. Now, please stop all of this and come inside. The sun is almost up."

"Katherine, this is **my** choice. I have lived long enough. I no longer wish to live in this world. Both of you leave. I do not wish for you to see this."

Eric and Katherine knew there was no way to change his mind. They knew he really did want the True Death.

"No, Godric. I want to stay with you," said Katherine in a quivering voice.

Godric just nodded, while Eric walked back inside.

The sun was coming up over the buildings. Godric stood there, arms spread out wide. Katherine was just a few steps behind him. Watching, hoping he would change his mind.

Suddenly he burst into blue flames, and finally with a peaceful look, turned to ash.

Katherine stood there in place, stunned. She had never seen anything like it. When the grief had caught up with her, she went back inside and sank into Eric's open arms, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the short chapter. Also sorry it took so long to update between being sick and AP classes, hadn't had a lot of time. **

**I don't own Eric or Godric unfortunately but I do own Katherine. Please review and if you would like to gives some ideas, they are always welcome.**

Katherine woke up the next night feeling as if her life has ended. Slowly she got out of the bed that she had ended up sharing with Eric and walked to the bathroom. She decided to take a long shower to try to relax and maybe start to feel better emotionally. Unfortunately no amount of hot water and lilac shower gel can fix a broken heart.

After about an hour she emerged from the bathroom. Eric was still in the room getting dressed. He gave her a sympathetic look when he say her. Katherine was determined to not have a breakdown but her willpower just wasn't strong enough. Eric raced over to her before she could hit the floor. Once again she cried in his arms. Eric held her as she cried, rocking her gently and rubbing her back. Eventually Katherine pulled herself together and got dressed.

When Eric and Katherine came out of their room everyone was waiting for them. Katherine got many looks from some people and even hugs from Sookie and Pam. Everyone could tell that Godric had meant alot to her but no one knew the entire story.

*************Flashback**************************************************************

_**831 AD small village in Sweden**_

_The pungent smell of burning flesh penetrated Katherine nose. She stood there, bond and tried for witchcraft. A cacophony of screams arose in the black, macabre night. Katherine, unlike the others, was an actual witch. As she waited her turn, something changed. She heard more screams, not just the screams of the other "witches". Now she really was afraid. Something had went wrong. The townspeople, instead of screaming religious slurs, were running from something or someone._

_Katherine tested the rope holding her to see if she could break free. Suddenly a boy, no older than 16, appeared in front of her. He was covered in blood and donned upon his body were strange Roman tattoos. His blue eyes had a feral look and he had two extra elongated teeth, that Katherine recognized as fangs. Now she understood the townspeople's fear. A vampire has come into this village to hunt. Another one has come from the other side now. He was also covered in blood but looked older. The other vampire was tall with blond hair and wild, blue eyes. _

_The tall vampire looked at the shorter one like he was asking for permission. Katherine then realized that they were going to kill her and she couldn't do anything about it. She knew better than to try and beg them to let her go. For the first time in her life, Katherine was truly afraid of death._

_***************__**End Flashback**__*****************************************************_


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. Between writers block and school, I have not had the time to even think about the story. I have some ideas for some other stories that I might try to publish. I thank you for the views and reviews.


End file.
